Words Unspoken
by Merri
Summary: (YAOI) Ban recalling the days with the Kudo siblings. Yamato x Ban


Disclaimer: All GetBackers characters belong to Yuya Aoki & Rando Ayamine and their respective publishers and companies.  
Warning: YAOI, Light citrus, Spoilers for Vol. 2 of the manga and Ep. 36 of the Anime.  
Pairing: Yamato x Ban

A/N: Lots of assumptions here, since there certain timeline stuff which I am not sure about. I'll take it that after Ban left Maria, he met Yamato and his sister. In the second flashback Ban would be around 14 years old and maybe a year or so older in the third flashback. The other assumptions I made are spoilers, so I won't be stating them.  
  
(groups . yahoo . com / group / banuke) - Join the Ban Uke ML  


* * *

**  
Word Unspoken**  
_Written by Merri_  


A trail of smoke made its way towards the orange tinted sky from Ban's lighted cigarette. It was just another peaceful evening for the dwellers of Shinjyuku, but for Mido Ban it was the death anniversary of the first person he had learnt to love.

Ban had never been a person who lingered on past regrets or unhappiness, had he been one his life would undoubtedly be full of pain and grief. The life of a cursed one can never be smooth; he was destined to lead one full of misfortunes and obstacles. He carried the sign of the Snake Charmer in him and this was the burden he had to bear.

_You have to be stronger…_

_In the future you'll have to carry a burden of misfortunes and live on…_

_You'll have to learn more things, get as many wounds and learn the method to survival!_

_This way, you'll learn the true meaning of your existence._

_Do you understand?_

Those were the very words his grandmother had told him. He was never born to enjoy the joys of life. He is the last successor of the Pure Witch bloodline and he had a destiny to fulfil.

_This is not my son! He is the cursed child!_

_He is child of Devil!_

A destiny he had learnt to hate

Then _he_ came along, and taught him many things about life he never knew about. He had shown him what happiness was and gave him the warmth of a family he never had. The warmth of a happy and normal family his grandmother alone could never provide.

~ * ~

"Ohayou," greeted Kudo Yamato, watching as Ban stretched out upon the white sheets of his bed. 

"Ohayou, " said Ban sleepily, "You're up early today."

Propping himself against a pillow, Yamato turned to look at his younger companion, "Did some thinking."

"About Himiko?" asked Ban, snuggling closer towards the other.

Yamato smiled but left the question unanswered, instead he settled on combing his fingers through Ban's short black hair.

"I think I better get back to my room, Himiko might,"

It is six in the morning, she is still asleep." Yamato interrupted.

"But,"

"You talk too much, Ban," said Yamato before he silenced the boy with a chaste kiss on the lips. 

Seeing the frown between Ban's brows, Yamato tilted his head in question, "Is there something wrong?"

"No," replied Ban, not voicing the thought that he found the older man strange this morning.

"Ban," said Yamato as he moved to cup the boy's face in his larger hands, "If anything were to happen to me, could you look after Himiko?"

Yamato watched amusedly as Ban frowned again. The boy frowned too much and he was worried that it might become a permanent feature on the lovely face.

"Nothing will happen to you," said Ban firmly even though he was surprised at the question, "I won't let anything happen to you." He growled out.

Both were quiet for a moment before Yamato chuckled, breaking the sudden tension in the room. "I said 'If', you don't have to take it seriously."

"But I am serious," replied Ban as he looked into Yamato's eyes, "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep. Some things are beyond your control," said Yamato as he stroked his thumb across Ban's lower lip. 

Ban closed his eyes as Yamato bent down to press a kiss on the corner his mouth and proceeded to kiss down the boy's slender neck.

"Should anything happen, could you look after Himiko for me?" he asked again huskily before sucking on a spot above Ban's collarbone.

"I will…"

~ * ~

"Kill… me" gritted Yamato. He was sprawled on the floor and seemed to be in agony.

Ban watched on helpless, "No… there must be,"

"There is no other way!" Yamato cried out. Time was running out for him and only Ban could help him.

"Kill me. While I'm still in control… Ban!" 

"Yamato…" said Ban, his voice barely a whisper.

"Please…" begged Yamato.

Seeing that the man had made up his mind, Ban helped Yamato up into a sitting position.

"Please… look after Himiko…" Yamato managed to gasp out.

Ban nodded solemnly. "I will."

Satisfied, Yamato closed his eyes and waited for the blow.

With the knowledge that the pair of eyes would never open for him again, Ban hardened his heart and plunged his hand through Yamato's chest.

Blood splattered onto his face and sunglasses. His eyes were closed in an attempt to hold back the tears that he knew were coming. He had never gotten the chance to say the words of confession. Or maybe he didn't dare to.

~ * ~

Ban snorted as he stared down at his feet. Ginji must be rubbing off on him. He was turning soft. It has been a long time since Yamato's death and it was only until now that he was recalling the days he had spent with the man. So much for not lingering in the past.

"Ban-chan?"

"What?" asked Ban, taking a drag from his cigarette before turning to look at the blond behind him. 

"I am hungry," said Ginji with a pout.

Ban couldn't help but smile. Things were never the same with Ginji, maybe this time he would find the courage. To say the words from deep down inside.

"Come on! It is time to drop by Honky Tonk!" said Ban as he gestured towards his Subaru 360.

Yes. It would be different this time.

The End

  


* * *

  
A/N: Reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thank you!

~Merri  



End file.
